Singing Blues
by RosBi3
Summary: When Gabriella Montez moves with her famous parents and starts a new school, will she find real friends or will her famous parents be something to worry about?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

As I walked into the large apartment complex I saw in the large floor length windows flashes going off wildly. I ignored them and kept walking, my heels clacking against the concrete. All I heard was

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella"

Over and over again the men taking the photos were loving my tight skinny jeans and short crop top. I should probably tell you that this is the least of my worries. Normally they are reporting on my latest conquest or my latest hook-up, or trying to spread rumours of me being pregnant or secretly engaged to the prince of some unknown country. But none of this is ever true, normally I just went on a date with a really nice guy but after seeing the rumours they run a mile and there goes my love life.

My name is Gabriella Montez, daughter of the famous actor Robert Montez and the famous singer Marie Montez. I'm a singer as well as my mom but sadly I can't do tours yet because I'm only 17 and my mom and dad are insisting that I finish high school, I've just moved schools and am going to be a junior at East High in Albuquerque. My new apartment is in an exclusive apartment complex that is seriously expensive to buy or even rent an apartment. We just bought one of the penthouse apartments that have two stories; I've come to it today from the hotel that we are staying at to talk to the decorators about my room. For being a singer I was surprisingly smart all my teachers are always suspicious of my intelligence because apparently singers are normally a bit ditzy.

When I eventually reached the complex's main door I turned around and out my hand on my hip posing for the cameras. Yep this is my life and I love it.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Dude did you hear that Gabriella Montez is coming to East?" my best friend Chad Danforth asked me after a long game of basketball.

"Seriously that singer chick? She's smoking I wonder why she's coming to East?" I told him.

Chad Danforth is my best friend and he has been since kindergarten. We met on the first day and have been inseparable ever since. He is Afro- American with crazy hair, always wearing t-shirts saying weird things. Today's said, "_Basketball isn't a game its my life" _on it.

I'm Troy Bolton. My mom is a businesswoman and my dad teaches basketball at East. I'm the captain of the team and the only junior in the history of the school to be chosen to be captain. Basketball is my life I spend so long playing it or training that my mom sometimes has to come outside and drag me inside. I live in a fairly large house that's about a 10-minute walk from East.

"Well I can't wait to see Sharpay's face when one of the most talented singer- songwriters in the country walks into East High." Chad said.

"Yeah that will be funny cause someone might actually beat her to a role in the play. That my friend will be something to see." I said, "Last one to 24 points has to help my dad clean the bleachers." I ran off into my garden picking up the ball and sinking 4 baskets in a row.

"Seriously dude that is so unfair." Chad said running out after me.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

I never had to wake up early for school before, all my other schools started at 10 and finished at 4.30 so unsurprisingly on the first day of semester waking up at 6am was a shock. My alarm clock started ringing and would not shut up. We had moved into the apartment 2 days ago and I was starting East High today.

After 5 minutes of trying to open my eyes, they finally surrendered and allowed me to open them. I looked around my new room and I loved it. It was eggshell green with pure white around the windows and the French doors. I had a large double bed with lots of pillows. I had a desk and a bookcase filled with my favourite books and lots of photo frames filled with pictures of all my old friends and all the red carpet events I went to with my parents. On one side of the room I had a large walk-in wardrobe filled with designer clothes, shoes and accessories. There was also a large en-suite bathroom decorated in pale blue marble. I was living the dream and nothing could ever take that away from me.

I slid out of bed and went into my wardrobe and picked out some distressed denim shorts that showed off my long, thin legs and a white and pink striped crop top, to finish it off some white-strapped sandals. I stepped into the shower and washed my hair and shaved my legs. Once I had done this I stepped out the shower and blow-dried my hair, straightening it perfectly. I put on my clothes and then put on mascara and eyeliner. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied, I picked up my new Gucci sunglasses and my Channel tote bag and I was ready to go to school. To get to school I took my car and it was a 10-minute journey to school, so I climbed into my new car and set off for school stopping at Starbucks on the way to pick up my mocha cookie crumble frappacinno. Drinking it on my way I pulled into the car park at my new school at 7am and was still yawning.

The school was very large and looked very neat, although it was decorated in red and white and said _Wildcats_ all over the place, I assumed that the wildcat was the schools mascot. When I stepped out of my car several photographers surrounded me taking pictures and asking me questions, I just ignored them and walked into my new school with my head held high. Some of the photographers followed me and I simply turned around and waved before opening the door and walking through the large corridors looking for the office. I was getting close when I turned a corner and a boy walked back into me and stood on my foot.

"Fuck" I said before grabbing my foot and rubbing it.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Said the boy turning around to look at me his bright blue eyes locking onto my deep chocolate coloured ones.

I looked at his friends over his shoulder and they were all gaping at me, I smiled at them and then said to the boy "It's fine accidents happen." I stuck out my hand "Gabriella Montez."

"I know. I mean you're a singer right? I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." The boy said shaking my hand.

"Well Troy, Troy Bolton could you tell me where the office is?" I said smirking at him as he recognised what I said.

"That's so funny," he said sarcastically "I can take you to the office is you want?"

"Yeah that would be good." I said, "are you sure your friends won't mind?" I looked back at his friends again; they were still staring at me and Troy.

"Nah they'll live, they can come with us though." He said before turning around "Chad, Jason, Zeke, this is Gabriella Montez, famous singer and our new classmate. Now boys we need to take her to the office, do you think that we can do that without looking too mentally deranged?"

I giggled at this comment and they stared at me again before all of them said "Sure."

"Great," Troy said before turning me in the opposite way than the way I was going and walking beside me to the office muttering to me "Took them long enough to decide, please ignore any weird or odd things they might do."

"I will bear that in mind." I said.

We turned a corner and we were faced with the office. "I'll wait for you out here," Troy said to me.

"Thanks, it shouldn't take too long." I told him before walking into the office.

After I got my timetable and my locker number and combination I walked out of the office to see Troy standing there, his friends gone but an older man in there place, he was slightly taller than Troy and was talking to him animatedly.

I stepped out towards them and Troy noticed me "Hey, you done there?" he said hey older man turned around and his eyes widened slightly looking at me.

"Yeah thanks, do you know where Miss Darbus' form room is?" I asked him after looking at my timetable.

"Yeah that's mine, we should probably go if we don't want detention from her, cause even if its your first day she wont hesitate to give you one." He said before looking at the older man smirking at him " Dad this is Gabriella Montez."

"I…I…I know that Troy she's one of THE biggest teen singers in the country." Troy's dad said. "Could I get your autograph for my wife she is a huge fan of your?"

"Dad she's not here to sign random autographs for you, and were going to be late to form in a minute." Troy told him groaning

.

"It's fine Troy, who's it to?" I asked bringing out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Lucille." Troy's dad said "I'm Coach Bolton by the way."

I gave him the piece of paper and looked at Troy "shouldn't we get moving?" I asked.

"Yeah." Troy said before turning to Coach Bolton "I'll see you in free period, dad try not to faint too much having just met a pop star."

"Troy you are so unfunny." Coach said before walking off.

"Let's go." He said pointing in the opposite direction to where his dad went, "Darbus awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy's POV

I'm used to walking through the corridors and people staring at me but today it was different. Nobody was looking at me, nobody admiring my looks, everybody staring at the new girl who I was showing around. After form I realised that we had quite a few classes together so I told her that I'd show her around. Sharpay Evans the schools local drama queen was following her about star struck with Gabriella. I had got used to her hanging around me but I don't know which clique she fits into so her hanging around us for a bit can't hurt.

"I'll come and get you from the library after free period, then we can go to lunch." I told her kissing her on her cheek before running off to the gym.

The changing room was a large room with a shower area and several changing areas. I walked into one of them and walked towards my locker and started changing before Chad came over to me and asked "Dude are you still hanging around that new girl?"

"Yeah man I've been showing her around. Is that a problem?" I asked him putting on my uniform and sitting down to put on my trainers.

"Well if that girl is going to distract you from your game yes it will be a problem because we are preparing for our biggest game of the year, you know the one that we could win the championship trophy in. Remember your most important game as captain?" Chad said.

"Yeah Chad like I could forget, and Gabs and I are just friends." I told him walking out of the changing room to do a couple of warm up laps around the gym.

Chad caught up with me on my 4th lap and said "you better stay focused dude cause the rest of the team is counting on you to lead us to infinity and beyond."

"I got it Chad, its not like I have time for a girlfriend even if I was interested in her in that way." I told him before starting practice.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

Free period is really dull at this school especially on your first ever day when you don't get that much homework to be able to do in the free. I finished all of my work in the first 10 minutes so I started working on a new song.

I was humming a really good melody when I heard a shrill voice behind me making me jump. "HI!" said the voice. "I'm Sharpay Evans, I'm president of the drama club and local queen bee, I heard it was your first day today and I thought _why don't I go and see how the new girl is getting on _so here I am!"

I turned around to see the person that the excited voice belonged to. She had long fake blonde hair reaching mid abdomen, her face was plastered in makeup. She was wearing a bright pink vest top and a pair of white hot pants saying SE all over them. She was smiling at me.

"Hi Sharpay Evans I'm…" I started

"Your Gabriella Montez, the famous singer, right? The one whose mom is also a famous singer and whose dad is a really fit actor?" Sharpay babbled to me.

"Yeah that's right." I said still staring at the bluntness of Sharpay.

"OMG seriously. Well we have to BFF's if you are Gabriella Montez since I'm East High's current star singer." Sharpay said sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Okay sure Sharpay we can be friends but I am capable of choosing my own friends in the future." I told her shutting my songbook and staring at her.

"That's not a problem Gabriella I will just make sure that you will be making friends that are suitable for your… position in society." Sharpay said.

Suddenly from behind Sharpay I saw Troy enter the library, his hair slightly damp. He was looking around the room before seeing me and smiling.

I smiled at him and Sharpay stopped talking "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"No of course not Sharpay, anyway I'll see you around I'm going to lunch." I replied picking up my books and bag and walked towards Troy "Thank you so much you have literally saved me there."

"I can see that Sharpay is… _really_ annoying I mean like super annoying. Lets put your books in your locker before we go to lunch." Troy said leading me out of the room.

We put my books in my locker and walked into the cafeteria. A lot of the people stopped talking and stared at me and Troy "Why are they all staring at us?" I asked Troy.

"Well I'm one of the most respected people in the school and you are an internationally famous pop star. Which one do you think that they are more interested in? Or do you just think that they're amazed that we are both hanging around each other?" Troy said directing me to where the food was.

The food at East High was surprisingly good compared to the other schools that I have been to. I sat with Troy at the table with the basketball team on it. Some of them were talking about tactics for there next game and others were talking about some party they had been to.

I looked at Troy talking to his teammates and I marvelled at how passionate about basketball he could be.

I suddenly had an idea for a song; I looked around in my bag for my songbook but I couldn't find it. "Shit," I said before getting up quickly I picked up my bag and walked quickly out of the cafeteria feeling lots of eyes on me after my quick exit.

I almost ran through the corridors to my locker, I quickly opened it and looked through all the books that I put in there before going to lunch. I found it at the bottom of the pile, I quickly opened it and started writing down all the lyrics that I thought of in the cafeteria.

"You left in a hurry." Said a deep voice in my ear.

I jumped and turned to see Chad and Troy standing behind me smirking. "Oh yeah, that was an accident, thought I had lost this." I said waving my songbook in their faces.

"Hey what is that?" Troy said jumping forward to try and grab it.

I dodged him saying "Troy this book is to secret, nobody knows what's in it apart from my mom."

Chad grabbed Troy who was still trying to get the book off me. "Dude her mom is a singer right?" Troy frowned then nodded, "well so is Gabs here and don't most singers have a notebook that they write their songs in?"

"Yes that must be it." Troy said looking at me.

"Okay guys it is my songbook but nobody can know that I have it at school because I have several songs in here that are either unfinished or I haven't recorded them yet, meaning that if someone got their hands on this book they could do literally anything they wanted with them. Some of the songs in this book only my mom has heard and only people who buy the album are ever going to hear. So I can trust you two with this secret can't I?" I said threatening them.

"Of course Gabs."

"Sure."

I smiled at them as the bell went "I'll see you later boys, maybe if you're good I might give you a preview of one of the songs." I waved the book in their faces again before putting it in my bag and shutting my locker.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day after the bell rang I was so ready to go home and relax that when I walked to my locker to see Troy and Chad there I groaned inwardly.<p>

"We're not that bad you know." Troy said smirking at me.

"Let me guess you guys are here to try and get a preview of one of my songs?" I said putting stuff in my locker.

"Well Chad is I'm not." Troy said grinning at his friend.

"Okay then. Chad you can have a preview but not today okay?" I told him.

"Yes!" Chad said loudly "I told you Troy, I told you." He started walking around the corner whooping enthusiastically.

"Crazy." I said shaking my head, taking my sunglasses out of my locker and shutting it, "So what can I do for you Troy?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school?" Troy asked me scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"That sounds nice Troy but its really difficult to go anywhere with the paps around," I told him, his face suddenly fell so I said "but you could come back to mine if you want, we have a workout room that I'm sure that you'll love."

Troy's face brightened again as he said "Seriously? Sure I'll have to go and tell dad but I would love to come."

"Let's go then." I said walking off to the gym where his dad's office was.

"Dad." Troy said walking into the gym "Dad!"

Coach Bolton walked out into the gym and said "What Troy? I already told you that we are having mac and cheese for dinner." He stopped when he say me "Hello Gabriella."

"Dad I didn't come to ask what was for dinner again, can I got to Gabs house for a bit, just to study?" Troy said.

"Gabriella did you offer to have my son over or did he invite himself?" Coach asked me.

"I offered, sir," I told him before looking at my phone to see my dads message he was okay with me bringing Troy over.

"Okay then. You can go Troy, as long as you're back at the house ready to eat at 6. Got it?"

"Yes dad." Troy said meekly.

"I'll make sure he's back in plenty of time Mr Bolton, I can even get my parents autographs for you and your wife?"

"Really? Lucille would love that." He looked back at Troy "Go. Go have fun Troy."

"Thanks dad." Troy said before pushing me out of the gym. "Lets go."

"Do you have sunglasses." I asked him, as we got closer to the exit of the school.

"No why? Do I need them?" Troy asked me in confusion.

"Let's just say that if you are going to be hanging around me out of school I would bring some." I said walking out the door to be greeted with several flashes. Troy stood there like a rabbit in headlights. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my car. "The thing with the paps is to ignore them apart from at red carpet events, or if they are speading rumours that you are pregnant with the prince of Brazil's baby. Then you can lash out at them as much as you want but currently I want to go home so can you stop looking like a goldfish and get in my car?" I whispered to him angrily stopping next to the car.

"Yep sure I can manage that." Troy said before getting in the passenger side door. I smiled at him shaking my head still seeing the flashes going off like crazy. I walked round and go tin the car, ready to go home and get some privacy.

In the car Troy and I made small talk. When I reached the apartment block I drove into the private parking section and stopped the car, "I'm sure I have some here somewhere." I said rummaging around. "I knew it," I pulled out a pair of my dad's old sunglasses that had been abandoned in my car. "Put them on, facing too many flashes without them can damage your eyes." Troy nodded before slipping them on his face. We got out of the car and we walked back out into the open, more camera's flashing in their faces, "Follow me don't stop, don't acknowledge them if you do they'll start asking you pointless questions." I told me reaching the door and turning around and posing for a few photos. "Come on lets go have some fun Troy," I said leading him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, I will put out a new chapter whenever I can but please keep reading and reviewing! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy's POV

I walked inside the Montez' large two storey apartment and my mouth fell open. The main room was large with pale beige coloured walls and brilliant white sofas on one wall there was a huge flat screen TV. There were a few magazines scattered on the coffee table. The next room that Gabriella led me into was the kitchen. It was modern and sleek with every appliance that you could think that you could need, even a few you wouldn't think that you would need.

She also led me into a large office with a man sitting at the desk looking over some paper. "Daddy, this is Troy." Gabs said.

The man looked up and came over hook my hand "Robert Montez."

"Troy Bolton." I said, "Would you mind terribly if I could have your autograph? My mum is kind of obsessed with your entire family." I looked rather sheepish, knowing that I was pushing it, asking for an autograph when he was at home.

"Sure, what's your mom's name." Mr Montez asked me.

"Lucille." I told him.

"That is a very pretty name." Mr Montez told me holding out a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'll tell her that." I said.

Gabriella interrupted me and said "Daddy I thought that you could show Troy the workout room?"

"Sure honey." Mr Montez said smiling at me.

"Thanks Daddy, I'm going to my room for a bit you can send Troy up when you're done in there." Gabriella said to her dad before kissing him on the cheek and walking out the room.

"Right let's go, so what sport do you play?" Mr Montez asked me leading me out of the study and up some stairs to a large spacious room with high-tech workout equipment.

"Basketball sir. I looked over at the treatment room that was on the side of the room. "Woah, Mr Montez this room is crazy, its all the things I wish we could have at school for the workout sessions." I turned and smiled at him.

"Well you can come by and use them when you want to, as long as it's after 9.30am. I don't think that Gabi would ever forgive you for that." Mr Montez said smiling at me.

"Noted sir, do you know what the time is a promised my dad I'd be home before 6."

"You've got half an hour to get there, get Gabi to drive you, it will be quicker, her room is two doors down to the left." Mr Montez said after looking at his watch.

"Thanks Mr Montez, I'll see you again." I said to him hopefully.

"Definitely." Mr Montez said before he suddenly stopped me as I reached the door, "And Troy,"

"Yes sir?" I said surprised.

"If you do anything to hurt Gabi you will have me to answer to is that clear?" Mr Montez said coming close to me and staring intently into my eyes.

"Crystal." I said before backing out of the room and quickly walking to Gabi's room. I lifted my hand up to knock on the door when I heard singing coming from inside.

_I used to wanna be _

_Living like there's only me_

_And now I spend my time _

_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_

_I used to be so tough _

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye _

_Giving me a feeling of a lightning strike_

The song was really good but I could only go that far into it before hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Come in," Gabs said.

I pushed the door open and saw Gabs slipping her guitar over her neck and setting it down leaning against the wall. "Sorry but could you drive me back to my place?" I asked her sheepishly.

"Sure." She said standing up grabbing her purse, "I know you heard me you know.

"Wait, what? How?" I asked stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Because Troy you've got the look that everyone seems to get after I sing." She said sighing and turning away.

"Gabs your amazing at singing and everything but I want to be your friends even if we do get followed by the paps. Even if we don't get any privacy. Even if you have crazy sweet workout equipment. I like you, your personality." I sighed "you have to know that I will never use you to get anything like some people at school might, if they do I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces." I told her.

She turned around and gave me a hug. "Thank you, and by the way if you ever brake that promise I will kick your ass."

"Permission granted." I said and she laughed.

"Come on we need to get you home." She said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

We were met with flashes again when we stepped out the door, "I'm so bringing sunglasses with me tomorrow." I said and she smiled at me.

"Good, tell Chad too, I want to test a song on you tomorrow, can you come after school again?" Gabs asked me as we set off to my house.

"Not straight after we have practise, but its only for an hour tomorrow so we should have time to come and listen, and maybe do some studying after?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you can stay for dinner, my parents won't mind, they like it when I can make friends, since we move a lot." She told me pulling into my drive.

"I'm glad I can call you my friend." I told her "Can I have your number in case I can't make tomorrow?"

"Sure, but don't go giving it to any creepy reporters or anything." She said sternly handing over a piece of paper.

"Now why would I do that," I asked her grinning. She grinned back at me, and I lent forward and kissed her on the cheek, "see you tomorrow." She smiled at me again and I got out of her car, I walked to my house and saw her turn around and drive away back to her apartment, I smiled to myself before turning the door handle to my house.

"Wow back 10-minutes early obviously Miss Montez is a good influence on our son Luc," I heard dad say. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen to tell them all about my experience at the Montez house.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

I smiled to myself again when I remembered Troy's little speech he gave me earlier today. I was touched when I thought again to him saying that he wasn't using me to meet my mom or dad but he wanted to be friends with me for who I am inside, underneath the popstar exterior.

I looked back down at my algebra textbook doing all the questions that the teacher had told us to do. I heard my phone ringing so I put my pen down and went over to my bedside table to grab it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone after seeing it was an unknown number.

"Hey!" Troy said on the other end.

"Hi Troy. What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Haven't you seen the article?" Troy said puzzled.

"No what article?" I asked.

"Type your name into Google." Troy instructed.

I ran to grab my laptop before sitting down on the bed and searched what Troy had told me to "Shit." Is all I could say after seeing an article with a picture of Troy kissing my cheek. The headline said, "_Who's Gabriella's New Beau?" _

"No, no, no, no." Was all I could say. "I'm so sorry Troy." I said into the phone.

"Why are you sorry?" Troy asked me confused.

"If I hadn't invited you over to my house, your face wouldn't be all over the Internet, and…" I started.

Troy interrupted me "I don't mind Gabs, I just called to ask you if you could pick me up in the morning cause I don't think that walking is going to be an option,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because of the amount of paps that are currently camped outside my house." Troy said casually."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Troy, stay near your phone and I'll talk to my dad to try and fix this, but remember  
>don't talk to the paps, don't acknowledge them and only pose for one or two photos. Got it?"<p>

"Yep. Sure thing Gabs I'll text all my mates to tell them not to talk to them and I'll also tell my parents." Troy said.

"Good I'll phone you again soon Troy." I said

"Bye." Troy said before disconnecting the call.

"DAD." I shouted loudly.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and voices. "Yes Gabs." Dad said opening my door.

"Come here," I said turning my laptop towards my parents.

My mom and dad read the article before turning to me "What's wrong with this Gabs? There have been hundreds of pages like this before and you haven't cared. What's special about his one?"

"I care about this one dad because Troy's involved. All the other ones like this were with other celebrities; Troy is a normal person without the paps following him around every single minute of the day. Currently Troy has 15 paps crews sitting outside his house, trying to find out about my 'latest boyfriend'. It's not fair on him and I don't know what to do to make it better." I said tears starting in my eyes.

" Hey, hey Gabs it will be okay," dad said sitting on my bed and pulling me into a hug.

"I gave him lessons earlier on how to act around the paps." I said smiling at the memory.

"Well that's good Gabs at least you've prepared him a bit for what's to come but trust me this isn't the last we're going to hear out this story. The only advice I can give you is, make sure you know who your friends are and who your enemies are." Dad said before letting me out of the hug. "Call him and tell him and his family to come around the phone and I'll give them a few words of wisdom, but Gabi." He said as I was turning around to reach my phone,

"Yeah" I said looking back to him.

"Look after that kid I trust him and so should you." Dad said before walking out the room. I stared after him wondering how Troy had won over my dad in a couple of short hours.

I called Troy and my dad gave him and his family some advice. After a while of talking we hung up and went to bed. I tossed and turned a lot that night not being able to shake anything from my mind.

Normally when this happened I wrote songs and suddenly I thought of some lyrics and I grabbed my songbook from my bedside table and turned on the small light that was there, I scribbled down the lyrics and looked at them happily. Smiling I put the book back and turned off the light. I slept happily knowing that I had written everything that I was feeling down, songs were my version of a diary.

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside Troy's house the next day the atmosphere was different than it was yesterday, it had an excited and busy feel to it instead of the quiet neighbourhood that I witnessed the day before. I put on my sunglasses and picked up my purse, getting out the car. When I shut the door the noise it made caused people to turn and look at me.<p>

I wasn't fussed about my appearance today so I just slipped on a short dress that was blue. It was tight fitting around the waist before going slightly flowy down to my mid thigh. My hair was in its natural waves. I had on some blue-strapped high-heeled sandals. I ignored all the paps and walked up to the house the flashes going off all around me. After pressing the buzzer I heard voices coming from inside.

"I got it dad its just Gabs." I heard Troy say.

"But Troy how do you know?" I heard Coach Bolton's voice ask him.

"Because dad I looked though the peephole and it is Gabs so can you know move out of my way so I can open the door for my friend." Troy retorted to his father. I heard a grunt before the door swung open.

"Hey!" I said "come on let's go before we're late."

"Right," Troy said waking backwards and grabbing his books and putting his sunglasses on his face. "Lets go!"

The paps started taking even more pictures of both of us together. We got in the car. "Today is going to be a very long day," Troy said and I smiled.

"Don't worry there not allowed in the school otherwise it completely invades my privacy and my dad could sue them and none of them are really willing to take that risk." I told him before starting the car, "You just have to be careful outside of school, even I have a bodyguard cause my dad is worried that I'll get kidnapped. I'm sure that one of ours wouldn't mind a few days, weeks, months, I don't know, looking after you." I said turning into the school's car park and groaning after seeing all the paps lined up by the main entrance.

"There's a back entrance that goes through the gym no one will see us go in apart from a few of the guys that might be in the gym." I nodded following Troy's instructions to find where to park.

* * *

><p>If today wasn't going badly already it was just getting even worse. Just after my first class Sharpay came up to me and started talking nineteen to the dozen about some play she had been in a few years back.<p>

"We should hang out you know." She said staring at me.

"Wait, what? When?" I asked her shocked at the girls' bluntness.

"Today, after school, the mall." Sharpay said excitedly.

"No thanks I can't do today Sharpay maybe some other day." I told her turning away from her to try and get to my next class without having to deal with her again.

"Wait are you turning down an offer to hang out with me?" Sharpay asked pretending to look offended, "What are you doing that's more important than me?"

"Well, today Sharpay I have a meeting with my agent and then I'm going to the recording studio and then I'm going to do some damage control with the press, so I'm sorry if I don't have time to hang out with a random girl from my school who I don't even know that well." I told her angrily and stepped past her and walked to my lesson knowing that doing that to Sharpay was probably not the best of ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that your enjoying this story so far keep reading and reviewing! <strong>

**song: Somebody to You- The Vamps**


	4. Chapter 4

**You are very lucky people today, two updates? I'm spoiling you aren't I! :p anyway I hope that you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Gabriella's POV

I walked towards the gym to get Troy and Chad after their basketball practice. I had avoided Sharpay after lying to her about what I was doing after school.

Nobody was in the gym when I walked in. I suddenly heard a loud noise escape the changing room and I turned to face the door, I saw Chad and Troy walking into the gym talking animatedly. Both were holding books and sunglasses and were obviously excited.

"Oh my God I can't believe that I might be in a magazine after this." Chad said to me when he got close.

"Don't get your hopes up Chad," I said to him walking out of the back exit with them "Come on I have a song to let you listen to." We got in the car and I quickly started driving, " I just have one rule for you boys to follow, it's quite a simple one so it should be easy."

"Sure Gabs." They both said.

I continued, "you have to swear that any songs that I sing for you or show you before they are released will not be repeated to anyone, anywhere, they are top secret until they are recorded and released. We can manage that can't we?" I said before groaning looking at all the camera crews surrounding the apartment block. I parked my car and put on my sunglasses, "Let's get inside quickly," I looked at Chad "Don't pay attention to them Chad just walk past them and ignore them. Got it?" I stared at him.

"Yep got it." Chad said

"Good," we walked passed them and the flashes started going off, I stopped half way to the door and grabbed Troy's arm and said quietly "if we let them take some photo's of us together they might leave quicker." We both smiled for the camera before joining Chad again and walking inside the building.

"Studying first guys." I said to them " the song can be a reward for working hard." Chad's jaw dropped

"Seriously?" they said together.

"Yes, I can help you, I did all mine while I was waiting for you two," I said. "The faster you start the faster you finish." they quickly spread their books out on my bedroom floor and started working I giggled to myself at their faces. I grabbed my phone and took some pictures of them. Looked at Troy "Troy," he quickly looked up and I took a photo of him.

"Cruel." Troy said looking back at his work. I sat on the sofa in the corner of my room and grabbed my guitar and songbook; I flicked through it and chose the song that I was going to sing for them. I quickly found the one that I wanted and started finding the cords on my guitar. Once I had found them I looked back to Troy and Chad who were packing up their books and standing up, they came over to me and sat down on the floor by my feet.

"Ready?" I asked them, they nodded enthusiastically and I smiled at them, "I only wrote this last night so it needs a bit of polishing so don't judge if it goes a bit wrong." I told them and they settled down so I started

_People like to talk,_

_But I can't understand a word,_

_They threw us to the wolves,_

_But I can't say I'm stronger now,_

_My back's against the wall,_

_I'm drifting door to door,_

_No I can't rest._

_We just lay awake,_

_But tell me now is that just one big,_

_Stupid mistake,_

_Cause I can't get you off my mind, I'm drifting day to day,_

_I just lay awake,_

_No I can't sleep._

_I close my eyes,_

_And you are here, _

_With me tonight._

_In another world,_

_Oh I know, I know, I know, _

_That you would be my guy_

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_Another universe,_

_The stars would light the way for just the two of us _

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_Oh-woah, in another world,_

_Oh-woah, just the two of us,_

_Oh-woah_

I glanced at Troy and Chad who were sitting back enjoying the performance.

_A special place in time,_

_I'll out it in a bottle,_

_I'd go back there in my mind._

_I'm up above the clouds 'til I come_

_Crashing back to earth._

_Cause I know this can't work_

_Cause when it hurts_

_I close my eyes, _

_And you are here,_

_With me tonight,_

_Tonight._

_In another world,_

_Oh I know, I know, I know that,_

_You would be my guy_

_And nothing would tear us apart,_

_Another universe, _

_The stars would light the way for just the two of us_

_And nothing would tear us apart_

_Oh-woah, in another world,_

_Oh-woah, just the two of us,_

_Oh-woah,_

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_I close my eyes,_

_And you're here with me tonight,_

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_I just close my eyes _

_Can't get you off my mind _

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_I close my eyes,_

_Can't get you off my mind,_

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_In another world,_

_Stars would light the way for just the two of us _

_And nothing would tear us apart._

_People like to talk _

_But I can't understand a word,_

_They threw us to the wolves._

I strummed the last chord on my guitar before looking at Troy and Chad who were clapping furiously, I blushed and gently took off my guitar and placed it back by my bed, leaning against the wall.

"What'd you think?" I asked them going to sit on the floor next to them.

"That was awesome Gabs." Chad said.

"Yeah it was amazing." Troy said. "Did you really write that all last night?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep and this song came to me," I replied casually shrugging.

"You wrote a whole song and it's like that in less than 24 hours?" Chad said letting out a low whistle. "That proves that you must be a true songwriter if you can do that."

I smiled appreciatively at him for this comment, but I don't like talking about my career for too long so I changed the subject. " What do you guys know about Sharpay Evans?" I asked staring at them.

They exchanged glances. "The Ice-Queen is someone that you should avoid Gabs." Chad said, "She'll do anything to be your friend because of your fame and then when she gets bored of you or when you do something to displease her she'll get revenge."

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately Troy must have heard me as he groaned and stared at me saying, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I said in a small voice not meeting either of their eyes.

"I can tell something happened. So are you going to tell me or do I have to go and tell you dad that something has happened at school?" Troy said in a low voice.

"She was trying to force me to go to the mall with her but I wanted to come here and hang out with you guys so I kind of lied to her and said that I had a meeting with my agent and that I had to go to the recording studio and that we were doing damage control with the press. But to be honest that part is true cause we need to do that after dinner Troy. Anyway away from the point, then I asked her why I would want to hang out with some girl from my school who I didn't even know and then I walked off." I rambled off without stopping for breath.

Chad let out another low whistle "Wow Gabs your going to be shocked when she gets revenge on you. What you said to her was like what she said a couple of years ago to some new girl who was trying to get her to sit with her at lunch and trust me that did not end well."

"What happened Chad?" I said closing my eyes and waiting for the response.

"Sharpay managed to convince one of the older guys on the team to ask her to homecoming and then the guy stood her up, she hasn't really been the same since, all reserved and quiet and stuff." Chad responded.

"Who was she, the girl?" I asked meeting Chad's gaze.

"Taylor McKessie." Chad said, his gaze softening slightly when he said her name.

"You like her don't you?" I said pointing at him.

"No I don't I haven't ever had a conversation with her." Chad said softly. "She's a geek, I'm a jock. We're not supposed to date people in other cliques."

"Chad it doesn't matter who you ask out, it's your choice you don't have to go out with a cheerleader just because you're a jock, everyone deserves there chance to be happy." I told him moving closer to him and touching his arm.

"Yeah I know I just have a feeling inside that she might reject me if I did." Chad said with a wistful look.

"You never know what her reaction might be unless you try, Chad." I told him.

Troy joined in the conversation after silently watching the scene in front of him. "See Chad I told you being friends with a girl had its benefits." Troy said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we're friends Gabs even if you do get followed by the paps 24/7." Chad said standing up, as did Troy. Troy looked down at me and offered me his hand to take. As I put my hand in his and a small tingle of electricity sparked through my body I was shocked at first but pushed it aside.

"WHO WANTS FOOD?" I heard dad shouting from downstairs.

"Did someone just mention food?" Chad said before running down the stairs.

Troy and I shook our heads before Troy said "Thanks for helping him out there, cause I've only seen a few people that Chad has ever talked to like that and it's good to see that he trusts you."

"Thanks. I like it too, I like being able to help people solve their problems." I said looking at him.

"I like helping people out too. But just a word of warning." Troy said.

"What?" I said.

Troy stepped slightly closer to me and said, "If we don't go now they'll be no food left."

I laughed and said, "We better get down there then."

We walked down the stairs with Troy opening the door for me in a ridiculous fashion. So I shook my head "crazy."

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

As I was sitting on my bed trying to do homework when my phone started ringing "hello?" I said when I picked it up.

"Hey Gabs!" I heard Troy say, " I just wanted to tell you that you should probably watch ESPN."

"Wait. What? Why?" I asked him.

"I can't talk now Gabs I'm in the middle of a game, I'll call you after just watch it please." Troy said before hanging up.

I was really puzzled by what Troy had just said but I did what he asked and walked downstairs and turned the TV on. Suddenly my name flashed on the screen and they started talking about me:

Today after a shocking interview with one of Gabriella Montez' new friends is America's Sweetheart really all that sweet?

Started the reporter. Hundreds of pictures of me started flashing up on the screen, some of which were really inappropriate I noticed. Others I don't even remember them being taken.

My heart stopped when the reporter said, _and here I have Gabriella's friend who has given us this insight into Gabriella's private life. Sharpay, how did you come across the news that Gabriella had slept with several of her classmates in the past few days? _The camera moved so that Sharpay was in the centre of the shot, _well it is well known around the school really because Gabriella isn't that discreet about it she tells me about her conquests in front of everyone and doesn't even try and cover it up._

I couldn't believe that Sharpay had just lied like that, putting across to the whole country that I was a slut. I couldn't watch the report any longer I reached for the remote so that I could turn off the TV but I suddenly stopped seeing in the corner of my screen a LIVE sticker.

Now's my chance, I thought to myself, now's my chance to fix things before they get more out of control. I quickly ran through to my room and got my purse and shoes before running out the door shouting that I would be back later. I grabbed Leo, our bodyguard on duty's arm, and pulled him down to my car.

"No offence or anything Miss Montez." Leo started "But what the hell are we doing?"

"We are fixing something," I said turning towards him and saying "Shades on for this mission Leo, it might get a bit bright." Leo obliged and followed me out of the building. There were two times as many paps outside as there was before. I just ignored them and quickly walked to my car, Leo hot on my heels.

I started my car and drove as quickly as I could to the school. I parked my car and jumped out to more flashes, I still ignored them and ran into the school. When I opened the door I looked down the corridor to see Sharpay talking to the news reporter still. I quickly walked up to her saying "SHARPAY."

"A new revelation we have here ladies and gentlemen Gabriella Montez has just entered the school and she is not looking that happy." The news reporter said to the camera.

Sharpay ran over to me and gave me a hug "I'm so sorry Gabriella I just thought that instead of people making up rumours about you, that they deserved to know the truth."

I stepped back from the hug and took off my sunglasses staring at Sharpay directly in the eye. "Nobody is making up rumours here apart from you Sharpay." I could feel the camera on me but I continued regardless, "Sharpay it's not right to do this to someone just because they don't do something with you. You asked me to go to the mall with you, I said no and you do this to me, Sharpay you might think that this is you getting revenge on me but it's just you trying to get attention. You're interfering with my private life, my friends and my career, and that's not okay with me." I said still staring at Sharpay's now shocked face, " Now Sharpay you can either look straight into that camera," I pointed towards the camera that was still staring at us, "and say that you lied about this entire thing or I can make you wish that you did." I moved slightly closer to her and muttered "if you don't I will darken your reputation so much that your life will become a misery and no one will ever look at you in the same way ever again."

Sharpay glared at me before turning to the camera and saying "I made it up," in a quiet voice.

"I can't hear you Sharpay." I said loudly.

"I MADE IT UP!" Sharpay screamed before lunging towards me to try and start a fight. Quickly Leo stepped in front of me and protected me from Sharpay. He said something into his radio on his chest before grabbing both of Sharpay's arms and pulling her off to the office with her kicking and screaming "I HATE YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ YOU ARE AN EVIL BITCH. I WILL GET EVEN WITH YOU."

The reported turned to the camera and started animatedly talking into it. I heard clapping coming from down the corridor and saw Troy and Chad standing there in their basketball uniforms, both smiling at me.

"I am so glad I didn't miss that." Said Chad.

"Dude you are so weird." Troy said before setting forward and giving me a hug, the strange sensation wrapped it's self around my body. I couldn't think of why this happened every time Troy touched me. He let me out of the hug and put both of his hands gently on my shoulders and looked me squarely in the eyes, "that my friend was awesome." I smiled at him. "Nobody has ever done anything like that to Sharpay since she was in Kindergarten."

"And I'm glad that I was here to see it," said Chad. I laughed again before saying, "That match still on?" they nodded their heads confused, "good cause I feel like watching some great basketball after doing that to Sharpay. So now if you lose I will be so disappointed." I said to them.

"Losing who said anything about losing Montez. You happen to be talking to the captain and vice captain of East High's basketball team, like we're gonna loose." Said Chad smugly.

"We'll see about that then. Won't we?" I said running off towards the gym with the guys on my heels.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please read and review! :) <strong>

**song: Another World- The Vamps (p.s. not all the songs will be by The Vamps, its just a few of them go well with the storyline.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troy's POV

The next week when by smoothly for me and Gabriella after Sharpay's revenge attempt. The paps got uninterested in our lives and started to move away from us giving a bit of my privacy back, no one ever found out who I was after that article as Gabi did not want me to reveal my identity. She has released the song that she sang to me last week and it went top of the charts in a matter of hours.

I walked into the Montez' apartment block at 10:30am and all was quiet outside, them knowing that Gabs would not come outside yet since it was still quite early. I knocked on their apartment door and Mr Montez answered it, we were going to do a workout together.

"Hey, Troy." Mr Montez said "Are you ready for one hell of a workout?"

I smiled at him and said "Ready as ever Mr Montez." I walked in and followed him to the workout room, dumping my training bag at the door to the room. I peeled off my wildcats hoodie, revealing a loose cut off t-shirt.

"Let's go Troy," Mr Montez said walking over to the weights. I followed him and sat down bracing my self for this workout.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

I woke up hearing grunts and metal clanging coming from down the hall. I looked at my alarm clock 11:15am. Doesn't my dad know how to sleep? I quickly got out of bed slightly adjusting my white cami and multicoloured shorts. I walked down the hall and pushed open the door to the workout room.

"Dad it's way too early in the morning for this." I said sleepily. But when I opened my eyes properly I saw not just my dad sitting there lifting weights but also another younger person, with their shirt off lifting the weights as well.

The younger man put the weights down and sat up. I caught his eyes and inwardly cursed at myself. It was Troy, his ocean blue eyes, staring back at me equally shocked at seeing each other. I looked down at my feet and then back up at Troy again he stood up and looked at me, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, as I looked down his body my eyes resting on his toned stomach that was glistening with sweat after the workout. He saw me looking and quickly turned around to grab his shirt and lift it over his head.

Troy's POV

I was shocked to when I heard Gabi's voice come into the room, her obviously not knowing that I was in here as well as her dad.

"Dad it's way too early in the morning for this," is all that Gabi said. I put down the weights and sat up, forgetting for a minute that I had taken my shirt off and stood up catching her eye as I did so. She quickly looked down at her feet and I smiled slightly, looking down at her body and her skimpy pyjamas. Her body looked really good. She looked up again, our eyes meeting and a shock of electricity ran through my body. She broke the look and her eyes ran down my body, I suddenly realised that I had taken my shirt off. I quickly turned away and grabbed my shirt from where I had thrown it, slipping it on over my head.

I coughed and said, " I think that I'm going to get some water. Can I get any for you Mr Montez?"

"Yeah thanks Troy," Mr Montez said. I quickly walked past Gabriella smiling at her slightly.

I walked out the room and shut the door behind me I lent back on it for a minute trying to figure out what just happened.

I quickly walked down the stairs to get the water. As I entered the kitchen I saw Mrs Montez sitting at the kitchen island flipping through a magazine.

She looked up at me and said "Hey Troy! How's the workout going?"

"It's going fine. I think." I said walking over to the fridge and picking up two bottles of water.

"Are you sure? You look a bit funny." Mrs Montez said. She got up and came over to me.

"I'm fine Mrs Montez, something just happened and I don't really know I how to respond to it," I said walking out the room with the water. I really did not know what happened in the workout room.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

I don't know what happened to Troy that day he came to do a workout with my dad. He's been distant and has been ignoring me. I sighed picking up my phone again and dialling Troy's number, it went to straight to voicemail, just as it has for the past 2 days.

Today at school it was horrible Troy wouldn't talk to me and Chad didn't know what was wrong with him. Only telling me that he had been off for the past couple of days.

I can't cope with this anymore. Is all I thought. I pulled out my songbook and started writing furiously. If Troy wouldn't talk to me, he might just listen to a song. I got my guitar and pulled it into my lap.

I played through the song quickly and once I was happy with it I called my agent. I wanted to record this and release it as soon as possible. I got an early slot tomorrow and it would hopefully be released the day after I record it.

I called Chad and he picked up after two rings "Hey!" he said.

"Hey, Chad it's Gabi. I've got a plan." I said.

"I'm listening." Chad said.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

As I walked into form I noticed that Gabi wasn't there, personally I was glad; I just wanted time to think. I sat down in my chair that was in the front row, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Chad staring at me.

"Are you okay hoops?" he asked me.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" I asked annoyed.

"You haven't scored a basket since Friday, man. I can tell that something is wrong." Chad said.

"I'm fine man." I said turning around again.

Suddenly there was a loud voice coming through the speakers. _"Good morning students. Today we have an exciting song for you to hear, that has been written and sung by our very own Gabriella Montez. She has graciously allowed us, the students of East High to be among the first people to hear this new track._

I looked toward the door as Gabriella herself walked though the door and handed Miss Darbus a late pass. She quickly walked past me to her seat in the back row. The song started and I knew that she was trying to say something to be through the song.

_Cecilia, you're breaking my heart_

_You're shaking my confidence daily_

_Put your hands up_

_Your surrounded_

_The whole love thing _

_I clowned it_

_Then who's the joker?_

_I guess I'm it_

_'Cause I let it go right when I found it_

_Time has never been my best suit _

_Now I've got everything except you_

_You moved out of my heart, still got the bruise_

_I'd give it all back to be next to you_

_I turn my radio up and it's just my luck_

_Why-y-y-y-y-y-eh me?_

_I turn my tv on and it's the same old song_

_Why are you following me?_

_It's like a 'missing you' sign_

_Is written on my face_

_Why-y-y-y-y-y-eh?_

_Its like everybody knows_

_Cause everywhere I go _

_The whole world is singing to me_

_Cecilia you're breaking my heart_

_You're shaking my confidence daily _

_Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees _

_I'm begging you please_

_Come home._

The song ended and I could hear claps and cheers all around me, congratulating Gabriella, telling her the song was amazing. It was amazing but nobody but me knew the deeper meaning to it. I turned and looked at her and she was sitting there looking at me. I quickly got up and walked out the door despite Miss Darbus' attempts to protest. I needed time to myself to think about what to do, how to tell Gabi how I felt. I suddenly realised how Chad felt when we tell him to just ask Taylor out, he doesn't know how she'll react. Rejection seems to be our biggest flaw; inside we are scared of getting hurt.

I need to do something to tell Gabi that I feel the same about her. I wracked my brain until I thought of something perfect. I quickly started planning it and calling people, I needed to do it tonight. If I didn't she would think I didn't care but I cared much more than I had revealed already.

Gabriella's POV

My plan didn't work out how I really wanted it to. After Troy left the room I looked at Chad and he just shrugged his shoulders. I looked away from him and stopped tears coming to my eyes. Currently I am sitting in the living room eating ice cream, watching a movie with my mom and dad, they could both tell that something was wrong but I wouldn't tell them what.

I heard the doorbell ring and my dad got up to answer it. I could hear muffled voices and then the door shut, dad walked back into the room, I looked at him "Who was it?" I asked.

"Just Paulo coming for his shift." Dad said quickly turning back to the screen. "Don't you have any homework to do?" he asked me after a couple of minutes.

"Well, yes but…" I started

"No buts Gabi go and do your homework." Dad said.

I stared at him for a minute before getting up and walking past him dropping the ice cream tub and spoon in his lap before going upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and gasped, around the room where about a hundred candles were flickering. I looked out onto the balcony and saw a string of multicoloured fairy lights entwined with the wooden spurs of the balcony.

On the floor in the middle of the room was a picnic basket and a single red rose on top of a picnic blanket that had been spread out. I walked towards the blanket and picked up the rose and smelt it. I did not have a clue who had done this but they had obviously gone through a lot of effort to pull this off. I looked around the room trying to see who had done this. My eyes landed on a lone figure standing on my balcony leaning on the railing

I walked towards the French doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The person obviously heard me as they stood up and turned around. I gasped slightly at seeing his face "Troy?" I looked at him up and down. He was wearing a black suit and tie and was obviously making the effort.

"What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"I came here to say sorry, Gabs. I'm sorry that I was ignoring you, I was just trying to figure it out in my head." Troy said looking into my eyes. Despite it being dark Troy's blue eyes were dancing about, lighting up the space around him.

I frowned slightly "Trying to figure out what?" I asked.

Troy didn't say anything. He stepped forward until he was right in front of me, he put one hand out and put it gently on my cheek stroking it slightly with his thumb. He bent down until his lips were hovering over mine, "this," is all he said before capturing my lip with his. He was gentle at first until I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss more. He glided his tongue gently over my bottom lip, and I instantly allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. We stood there like this until he pulled back so we could catch our breaths. He was still standing really close to me and he leaned his forehead against mine and held my hands.

"I like you Gabi. I wanted to have time to figure out what I wanted, until this morning when I finally realised, just after I heard your song." Troy whispered to me as though he was telling me some sort of secret that no one else was supposed to hear.

"What did you realise?" I whispered back to him.

"I realised that I dont just want to be friends wiht you Gabs." Troy said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I quickly looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he wasn't kidding around, that he really meant that, he really wanted me to be his girlfriend. I smiled widely and nodded.

"Really?" Troy asked I think slightly shocked with my answer.

I nodded again and he bent down his head and kissed me again. He pulled back and took my hand leading me inside. He sat down on the picnic basket and I did the same.

Troy took out a tub full of strawberries. He opened them and I saw that they were dipped in chocolate. I loved strawberries dipped in chocolate. He looked up at me and smiled offering me one.

About half an hour later we were almost finished the strawberries. Troy looked at me before saying, "you know I've always wanted to see if the movies are right about if just after eating strawberries that the kiss tastes of them." He leaned in towards me and kissed me sweetly.

"That theory is right." I said when we pulled back. Troy chuckled. We finished the last couple of strawberries before packing the box back in the picnic basket. Troy took my hand and lead me out the room and downstairs to the front door. He kissed me before saying "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Pick you up in the morning?" I said.

"Yep." Troy said before kissing me again. "This is never going to get old."

"Night Troy." I said and he opened the door and left. I walked into the living room and said, "you knew about that didn't you?" to my parents. They nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked up stairs trying to figure out if that had just happened or if it was just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review. PM me your idea's of what should happen in the next couple of chapters! <strong>

**song: Oh Cecilia (breaking my heart)- The Vamps**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriella's POV

I fell asleep easily the night Troy asked me to be his girlfriend. When I woke up the morning after, my phone buzzed and I looked at it and smiled _Morning gorgeous Txx._ I quickly replied to him _Morning! __J__ Gxx_. I abandoned my phone on my bedside table and went and had a shower. Once I got out I went to my wardrobe and took out a strapless white dress and some high-heeled wedge sandals with light blue straps. I quickly put them on. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and blow-dried my hair, leaving it in natural waves.

I went back to my phone and saw another message from troy _Really? No handsome or sexy? Txx. _I giggled and replied _Nope you don't deserve it Gxx_. I shoved my phone and mascara in my bag, adding my purse, keys and a couple of pens. I picked up my books for the day and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek "Morning momma." I said walking over to the toaster and putting some bread in it.

She smiled at me, "You seem awfully happy for," mom looked at the clock on the wall "6.30am. Did something happen to make you extra happy?" She asked looking at me knowingly.

The toaster popped up and I got the toast and put some butter on it, "Nothing out of the ordinary," I said smirking, walking out the room with my stuff and toast "Have a great day mom I'll see you later!" I shouted walking out the door.

I finished my toast in the elevator and texted Troy that I was on my way. As I stopped outside Troy's house I looked in the rear-view mirror, checking my make-up and hair. I got out the car and picked up my bag. The paps had gone completely from outside Troy's house so I could now access it easily.

I rang the doorbell and took a step back. I heard noises coming from inside, I looked down at my feet waiting for Troy to answer the door. Suddenly the door opened and I looked up, my eyes met Troy's. Troy said "Morning," and stepped forward to give me a kiss.

"Morning," I said to him.

He stepped back into his house and picked up his books, shouting, "have a good day mom, I'll see you after basketball!"

He shut the front door before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He lent down and whispered in my ear, "you look gorgeous."

I smiled back at him and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed, "Seriously? What do I have to do to get a compliment?"

I looked at him, "Have you ever tried singing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, right the wildcats basketball captain sings?" Troy said laughing.

I stared at him "It was a genuine question Troy." I said before walking towards my car.

I heard him swear under his breath and run down his drive to catch up with me. He ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "I didn't say no." I looked up at him "This weekend alright for my first lesson?" he asked.

"Of course." I said smiling at him.

"There's a massive plus point to doing this." Troy said.

"What?" I said turning around to face him.

He lent forward to whisper in my ear "I've heard the teacher is really hot."

I moved my head to the side and kissed him. "That is the best reward for saying that." Troy said.

I looked at my phone, "Come on we need to move if we are going to get to school on time."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

As I walked into the Montez' apartment block I was nervous. I don't know how to sing, I don't even know if I can sing. I knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for someone to answer the door. I heard some muffled shouts from inside. The door swung back to reveal Gabriella. She smiled seeing me and invited me in.

I walked up the stairs and into her room to see brown boxes all over the place with writing all over them. "Going somewhere?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"We're moving." Said Gabriella. I stared at her, she saw me looked and said quickly, "breathe Troy, we're moving into a house here since I'm going to be finishing my high school education here. We need something more permanent and we found an amazing house for sale and it's slightly closer to school, and you." She said moving slightly closer to me.

"How close?" I asked

"A five minute walk." She said moving even closer. "I even have a balcony that you can see the stars from."

"I'm liking the sound of this." I said, "When do you move in?" I put my hands on her hips.

"Tuesday. I miss part of school to go and get everything sorted." She said.

"Really? They let you do that?" I asked her.

"No, we told them I had a meeting with my agent." She said.

"Very naughty Miss Montez, what am I going to do with you?" I asked her grinning.

She put her arms around my neck and I lent down and our lips met. I glided my tongue against her lips and she allowed me entry we stood there our tongues dancing around.

She pulled back and looked at me, "Come on we have a lesson to do." She said.

I groaned and allowed her to pull me over to the sofa.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later and I had learnt the basics of how to sing, all the breathing exercises and ways of warming up. Gabs gave me a sheet of paper with some musical notes on it along with words. I sung it to Gabs and when I finished I looked over at her. Her mouth was open and she was just staring at me.<p>

"That bad huh?" I said looking down at the floor.

"That bad? Troy that was amazing, it was better than all the singers that I've ever met." Gabriella said to me.

"Really?" I said looking up quickly. She nodded excitedly.

I heard a ping on her laptop across the room, she frowned slightly and went and looked at it. "Oh God." She said.

"What?" I said walking over to see what she was looking at.

"I set a notification thing for when people post anything about me and look what I've just found." She said turning the laptop so I could see the screen.

After denying a relationship for weeks Gabriella Montez and her beau are spotted kissing in daylight.

I stared at the headline in disbelief, and then down at the picture of us kissing. It was the morning after I asked Gabi out. It says all about Gabs and I denying our relationship so much in the past few weeks. I thought back to that morning, there had been no paps around, how did they get the picture?

"I don't get it how'd they get the picture?" I said to Gabs.

"There are many different ways that they could. Undercover reporters, hidden paps, anything really," Gabs said shrugging. "But we could just think of the most epic way of officially putting it out into the open."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well…" she said.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

As I pulled up outside Troy's house I was excited. Tonight we were going to announce our relationship to the public in the best possible way. I had a concert already scheduled for tonight, so Troy and I had decided to do something all out. We were missing the whole day of school to get ready for the show. The school was really unhappy with me at the moment as I was missing a lot of classes, missing today and a couple of hours tomorrow, to move into my new house.

Troy walked out the house and got in the car, bringing a bag full of stuff for him to use today. He chucked the bag in the back of the car and lent forward and kissed me softly. "Good morning."

"Morning!" I replied. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Troy replied.

"Don't worry you'll be great, just do everything we practiced and you'll be fine." I said driving towards the venue for tonight.

Troy's POV

I was standing at the side of the stage waiting for the song that Gabi and I were doing together. I had 2 songs to go and I was sweating through my t-shirt. As I watched Gabi on the stage I realised why she was singer, not just because she has immense talent, but the crowds. They create an incredible atmosphere that just makes you feel alive.

"I hope you go out there and do us proud." Dad came up and said to me.

"I'll try my very best dad." I said.

"Are you really sure that you want to reveal your identity to the entire nation?" dad said.

"Yeah," I looked out onto the stage at Gabi "I really like her dad," I looked back at my dad and he was smiling at me. "How did you know mom was the one for you?" I asked him.

"I knew when I first saw her, she was the prettiest girl in my entire year and she chose me to go out with," dad said with a wistful smile, "every time she looked at me, my insides felt funny, everything seemed like it was going to be okay, just because she was by my side."

I smiled at him "dad that's a lovely story and everything but I'm about to go on stage. I'll see you after okay." He nodded.

One of the stage crew came and gave me a microphone, I stood at the side of the stage waiting for Gabi to look round at me, that was my signal to start.

Gabi looked round at me and I smiled at her and lifted the microphone to my mouth and started singing.

(_Troy, _**Gabi, ****_Both)_**

_Once in a lifetime _

_Means that there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

**Make it last forever**

**And never give it back**

_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at_

I slowly walked onto stage, standing next to Gabi, holding her hand.

Because this moment's really all we have

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

**I wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

_Gonna run_

_**While we're young**_

**_And keep the faith_**

_Everyday_

**_From right now,_**

**_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_**

**Take my hand;**

_Together we will celebrate_

**Celebrate**

_**Oh ev'ryday**_

**They say that you should follow**

_And chase down what you dream_

**But if you get lost and loose yourself**

_What does it really mean?_

**No matter where we're going **

_It starts from where we are_

**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

_**And because of you I've got the strength to start**_

**_Everyday_**

We finished the song and turned to each other and I put my forehead on hers and lent down slowly to kiss her. You know how in some old-fashioned romance films when the hero kisses the heroine, everything around them vashishes and all they can see or hear is the person they're kissing. This is what happened the whole crowd disappeared and the cheering stopped and all I could fell was Gabi. We eventually had to pull back for breath.

We walked off the stage and quickly grabbing our stuff and walking out the stage door followed quickly by two bodyguards.

When we stepped out of the door we were greeted by hundreds of paps. Flashes going off all over the place, questions being shouted at us from all directions. Suddenly I felt Gabi's presence had disappeared from my side. I looked back quickly to see Gabi lying on the ground.

"Gabi," I shouted running quickly back to her, I felt her pulse quickly and it was really weak. "Quickly someone call 911." I shouted, "hang on in there Gabi." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! what happened to Gabi? Will she be okay? Please read and review! <strong>

**song: Everyday- High school Musical 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the previous problem with this chapter but here it is hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Gabriella's POV

I opened my eyes and saw bright lights all around me. I squinted and groaned at them before closing my eyes again. I heard footsteps walk quickly over to me and hold my hand. I opened my eyes to see a worries looking Troy standing there staring at me.

"Where am I?" I said trying to sit up.

"You're at the hospital Gabs. After the concert you were pushed over by one of the paps, you fell over and banged your head. You've been unconscious for over 4 hours." Troy said.

"Wait, what? I don't remember any of this, I just remember finishing on stage with you and walking out the door, after that I remember nothing." I said sitting up with Troy's help.

"We'll finish talking later Gabs, I need to go and tell them that you've woken up, I'll be back in a minute." Troy said before kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the room.

I looked around to find my phone and purse, but I couldn't find them. So I just sat in the small, uncomfortable hospital room taking in my surroundings. I was sitting in a medium sized room that was painted in a bright white paint, there was a small uncomfortable looking sofa and a few chairs, all looking equally unappealing. There was a small coffee table that had a couple of tattered magazines and a few dull pictures on the wall. Next to me there was a machine beeping solidly, making sure my heartbeat was okay. I noticed that I was wearing an unattractive hospital gown and my small denim shorts that I had worn to the concert.

I saw a refection of myself in the small mirror hanging on the side of the wall, I groaned and lifted my hands up to smooth my hair down. I heard the door open and close.

I heard a chuckle and someone come and sit next to me on the bed. "You must be feeling better if you're worrying about your hair." Troy said. I playfully hit him on the arm. "Hey that's not very nice. I've been sitting here for hours and that's how I'm greeted."

"Yes, and I doubt that you've been here all that long." I said to him.

A nurse who I hadn't noticed come in the door cleared her throat and said, "actually miss, he's been here all evening. He came with you in the ambulance and has been in this room for over 4 ½ hours, waiting for you to wake up. I literally had to force him to go and get something to eat and then he brought it back in here so that he could be here when you woke up. Not many boyfriends do that, most of them just tell us to call them when their loved one wakes up," she said, she walked over to me and said softly to me, "this one's a keeper, I suggest that you hold onto him as long as possible."

I looked over at Troy shocked; he was looking down at his hands obviously slightly embarrassed. I leant over to him and lifted his chin up with my fingers. I looked at him directly in the eyes, saying "Thank you," before gently kissing him.

He kissed me back and the nurse cleared her throat again. "Sorry." Troy and I said.

"It's fine, I've seen a whole lot worse. I just need to check that you're doing okay Gabriella." The nurse said.

I nodded and let her examine me, as Troy watched on from the other side of the bed. "Well Gabriella, seems like you were very lucky today, only a bump on the head and a few cuts and bruises, nothing that rest and time can't fix." The nurse said and I smiled at her. "I'll just go and get your discharge papers while you get dressed and then you will be free to go."

She walked out of the room and I stood up. Looking at Troy I said "Thank you for being here Troy, it means a lot to me."

Troy stood up and came around the bed so that he was standing right in front of me. "Gabs even if I hadn't been there I would have come because I would worry about you. I love you and I would be here for you if you got ill, or injured cause if I didn't I would be sitting at home or in a classroom wondering if you were okay." He said.

My eyes opened wide when he said that he loved me. At the end of the speech that he said I looked at him and said quietly "You love me?"

"Yeah Gabs I do. I love your laugh. I love the way that you care about other people and want to help them in every way possible. I love the way that you can make up a song in 10 minutes and release it just to make me listen to you." Troy said moving closer to me and taking a tray piece of hair and tucking it behind my ear.

I smiled at him and stood on my tip toes kissing him deeply. When we pulled back I whispered to him, "I love you too." Troy smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Troy I think that I need to get dressed so we can get out of here." I said after a minute.  
>"Right, good plan." Troy said.<p>

"Do you have any idea where my t-shirt and phone and stuff are?" I asked Troy.

Troy looked around the room and saw a small bag filled with all my stuff. "Yep found it." He said walking over to it and picking it up and bringing it to me.

"Thanks," I said while looking in the bag and finding my t-shirt. "Turn around" I told Troy. He did what I asked and I slipped off the disgusting hospital gown and pulled my silver sequinned crop top over my head. "Okay you can turn around now," I told him while pulling on my bright pink converse.

He came over to me and said "gorgeous," before giving me a quick kiss.

I turned and looked in the mirror again and groaned at my appearance. "My makeup and spare hairbrush are in my car."

The door opened and I turned and saw my mom and dad standing there, "Someone call for some help." They said before bringing out some makeup and my hairbrush.

"Lifesavers." I said walking quickly over to them and giving them a hug and taking the items going back to the mirror. "Mom, dad what's the time?" I asked them.

"About 11.30pm Gabs, I called your principal and he agreed that you two could go in an hour or two later, but Gabs you have to catch up, you missed all of today and you're missing a huge chunk of tomorrow." Dad said sternly.

I nodded and Troy said, "Thank you sir. If you need any help moving any furniture or doing any painting I'm willing to come and help, I could bring Chad with me as well."

"Thank you Troy that is appreciated. It will mostly be Gabi's room that you will need help with as Gabi here can't do any heavy lifting for 2 days." Dad said.

"I would love to help do that sir." Troy said.

I turned around and picked my purse and phone out of the bag. "Let's go I'm exhausted." I said. "Where's my car?" I asked.  
>At the apartment, Leo drove it back there for you." Dad said signing the discharge papers and then walking out the door with my mom, Troy and I followed holding hands. Dad continued speaking "speaking of Leo, your mom and I have decided that he will be your personal bodyguard, going with you every time you go out of the house." I stared at him and opened my mouth to speak but dad interrupted me, "and yes this does mean school as well, he will be there to protect you, your agent agrees with me as do the teachers. What comes first is your safety, Gabs." We all climbed into the car and I stayed quiet. Troy squeezed my hand comfortingly.<p>

"I get it dad," is all that I said. We pulled up outside Troy's house. Troy undid his seatbelt and said "thank for driving me home Mr Montez."

He turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I'll pick you up an hour later than usual." I said.

"Yep," Troy said getting out of the car. We drove quietly to our apartment and I got out not waiting for my parents, just walking into the apartment block and getting in the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to reach the top. I opened the door and walked straight up stairs and into my bedroom that was all packed up in boxes apart from my clothes that were all on clothes rails on one side of my bed.

I picked up some grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I quickly got dressed into them and climbed into my bed. I was going to miss this apartment but I was so looking forward to living in a house, it would be the first one that I've lived in for years. 

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning was different to other mornings, there was sun streaming through the windows. I quickly got out of bed and picked out a strap-less dress that had dark blue on the top and it faded to white. I quickly went over to the bathroom and had a quick shower, washing my hair. I got out and put the dress on, blow-drying my hair and applying a bit of makeup. I picked up my books and my bag, shoving my phone, purse and keys into it.<p>

I walked down the stairs and heard someone crashing around in the kitchen. I smiled and walked in to see, as I guessed, Leo. "Morning Leo," I said.

"Morning Miss Montez, are you ready for school because we have exactly 20 minutes to get there before you are late." Leo said.

"For the billionth time Leo, it's Gabi and let's go then." I said before walking out the door with Leo following me.

I went to the bowl that we usually kept all the car keys in. I couldn't find them so I looked at Leo who was holding my keys. "When the doctor says no heavy lifting that also means no operating heavy machinery, Gabi." He said and I groaned and walked out of the door.

We got in the car and went to pick up Troy, me texting him that we were coming. As we pulled up by the Bolton's house, Troy opened the door and smiled walking towards the car, with his books.

"We're going to have so much fun today aren't we Leo?" I said smirking as he pulled into the school car park grimacing slightly.

We got out the car and I gave Troy a kiss. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," Troy said back to me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me towards the school, Leo following.

We went to our lockers and Troy took me to my classroom arriving just before the warning bell went, "See you at lunch?" he said.

"No sorry, I leave at lunch, but I'll text you and you can come and help after basketball?" I said.

"I look forward to it." He said before kissing me and running off to his classroom. I smiled to myself and walked into my classroom, Leo still following me. I sat down next to Taylor and started talking to her.

p class="MsoNormal""Now who is that hottie?" Taylor asked about Leo.

I looked at Leo who was obviously uncomfortable being in a school. "That's Leo, he's my bodyguard." I said, "Talking about hotties how are you and Chad," I asked her.

She looked down and blushed, "he asked me out at the weekend."

"OMG." I squealed and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you." I said. The bell went and the teacher stood up telling us to be quiet./p 

* * *

><p>As I sat on my bed in my new house I looked around the room. I wanted to paint it exactly the same as in the apartment, and decorate it very similarly. I still had a walk-in wardrobe and my own bathroom but they were in a slightly different layout than before. I wasn't allowed to move anything until Troy got here. I looked at my clothe and figured that moving clothes was not heavy lifting, so I started putting them away, along with my shoes and accessories.<p>

I had just finished when I heard a knock at the door. I went over and opened it to reveal Troy holding paint and two paint brushes in one hand and a tub in the other. "Sorry I've taken a while, your dad was giving me a lecture on how to paint the wall properly and stuff." He said.

I smiled and invited him into my room. "What's in the tub?" I asked him.

"That Gabs is some chocolate covered strawberries for when we take a break," he said putting down the paint pot and brushes.

I walked over to him and said "Love you."

"Love you too Gabs." He said before leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by my waist.

We heard someone cough and we separated quickly to see my dad standing there. I blushed deep red and Troy started scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Come on guys, you're here to paint this room and move furniture."

"Yes dad," I said

"Sorry Mr Montez." Troy said.

"Just get on with it, and Troy, for the hundredth time please call me Rob." Dad said.

"Yes Mr…" Troy started and then looked at dad, "Rob."

Dad smirked and walked out the room. "Oh my god that was embarrassing," I said.

"Under exaggeration of the century." Troy said before opening the paint pot and handing me a brush.

"It wasn't your dad." I told him.

"Well that's a plus I guess," Troy said starting to paint the wall.

I did the same and we worked in a comfortable silence, until Troy smudged some paint onto my cheek. I squealed and I put some on his cheek. We managed to get paint on our t-shirts and in the end we called it a draw.

Troy pulled off his t-shirt and chucked it onto the sheet covering the floor. I stared at his chest, as even though I had seen it before it still amazed me at how toned it was.

Troy waved his hand in front of my face and said "Earth to Gabi. We just have to do a bit more and then we can go and get some food." I snapped out of my daze and nodded picking up the paintbrush again.

About half an hour later we heard my mom's voice from the door to my bedroom "Smile!" she said and Troy and I turned to look at her, we saw a camera in her hands and she snapped several pictures.

Troy quickly realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt and said "sorry," before picking it up from where he had thrown it earlier.

"Oh, I don't mind dear but I think that Robert might so put it on and come down, dinner's ready." She said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! :)<strong> 


End file.
